More
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Duo a sombrer dans la drogue a cause de l'indifférence d'Heero, il se retrouve seul, un soir heero le rejoins et ils font l'amour, mais heero part comme un voleur pendant la nuit ne laissant pas un mots...


More...

Auteur : Téyana Yénéashi

Origine : Gundam Wing

Genre : Drama songfic indochine More)

Couple : 2+1

Notes :  A la demande de Shun voici son cadeau de mariage

Disclaimer :les perso ne sont pas a moi et la chansons est de mon groupe favori indochine (Nicola qui ne quitte pas mon cœur, Dominique un de nos premiers héros indochinois et Stephane notre stef chaque minute chaque seconde de ma vie tu es là) More pour tout les indochinois

Résumé : Une passion torride, un espoir déçu, j'attendait tellement plus de toi, de nous, je voulais tellement revoir la lumière du jour, nous avons eu tors, je croyais que u serais me sauver de cette drogue qui ne fait que détruire ma vie…Mais encore une fois, je me retrouve seul face a ma seringue, il n'y a que ça qui me donne de la force, pourtant je m'étais promis de ne pas retoucher a ça, et si je m'en servais pour partir...

More...

-Duo-

Je t'ai rencontrer, ce soir là, ce n'étais pas la première fois que je te voyais, tu me connaissait avant que je ne sombre dans l'horreur , je ne voulais pas te revoir, l'amour a sens unique que j'éprouvais pour toi n'aurais jamais pu être partagé, pourtant avant hier chez moi, quand tu es venu on s'est aimés …

Dans l'introduction de cette chansons je retrouve c'est instant volé, que je n'aurais pas du prendre, toi et moi dans ce lit, mes lèvres contre les tiennes, toi et moi c'est insensé, je sentais ton désir, ton souffle sur moi, ce n'étais que ça, pas plus, tu ne m'aime pas, tu m'a désiré, tes doigts me brûle encore la peau, reste ancré en moi , c'était une erreur …

Tu étais sans doute mieux que la drogue  
Plus brillante que la lumière  
Plus permanente qu'un hiver  
Tu étais tellement mieux...

Tu étais un peu comme une mère, comme une sœur  
Une histoire nécessaire, ma lueur  
Mais c'était... C'était une erreur …

J'aurais aimer qu'on s'aime vraiment que tu reste que tu ne parte pas comme un voleur, après m'avoir encore pris mon cœur, je sais que je t'avais promis, de ne plus toucher a cela, a cette drogue qui détruit ma vie et m'a éloigné de toi, mais a présent c'est toi qui ne reviens plus….Donc ma promesse ne tiens plus …Encore une fois seul devant une seringue … Je t'en veux de n'avoir été qu'un amant et de m'avoir délaissé …

Mais c'est d'un ami dont j'aurais eu vraiment besoin  
Quand je restais tout seul, tout seul dans mon coin

Je pensais vraiment, que tu me sauverais, que tu pourrais m'empêcher de vivre reclus, de survivre a cette salopperie, cette drogue qui pourri ma vie , je me serais offert a toi, j'aurais tout fait pour toi, mais je n'ai senti que ton désir et pas l'amour que j'aurais aimer percevoir …Et je marche seul dans les ténèbres en titubant en pleurant cet amour perdu …

Comme dans les vapeurs de l'éther  
Je respirais ton désir sur tes lèvres  
Une obsession... La terre tourne à l'envers

Je marche de travers, une marche sans repère  
Abattu par les fièvres par mille et un détours  
La sale marche, la sale marche de l'amour

Je crois que ça ne servirais a rien de rester ici, de survivre ici, sans lui, de toute façon c'est terminé, il ne voulais de moi qu'une nuit, qu'une seule nuit, rien d'autre, il m'a briser encore une fois, pas un mot rien, depuis 2 jours, cette nuit ou pendant mon sommeil il est parti comme un voleur, il a triché avec moi je dois partir…

Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et j'essaierai d'oublier  
Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et je voudrais t'oublier

Je crois que je vais partir  
Sur des lieux More... Des endroits lunaires

Cette étreinte éternelle brûle encore en moi, ce corps frissonnant ou je me suis introduis, je revois son corps, cette lueur dans son regard, nos deux mains entremêlée dans notre ultime élan de passion…

Je vais mourir par ce qui me nuit ce qui me détruit, ce qui me rends mort a part lui, j'aimerais qu'il me pardonne d'avoir trahi ma promesse mais qu'il comprenne que c'est a cause de lui, et oui malgré tout je l'aime encore….

Je prierai pour qu'il me pardonne  
Je voudrais m'isoler, ne plus voir personne  
Je n'ai plus envie... Plus envie de rien

Une confession dans sa pudeur…

Je n'en peux plus de me morfondre de voir son image devant moi sans qu'il ne soit la …

Et la passion devient belle comme la peur…

Son image, si belle, traîne encore dans la chambre de notre passion où je suis more…

Mais j'ai mal de la beauté finale.

Je meurt de toi Heero …

Je crois que je vais partir  
Sur des lieux More... des endroits lunaires  
Je crois que je vais partir  
Vers des endroits, des endroits lunaires

S'en ai fini d'espérer, l'espoir tue et je suis déjà more…

Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et j'essaierai d'oublier  
Oh, mais que Dieu te garde et je voudrais t'oublier

On n'oublie pas, je n'oublie pas, je ne veux plus me perdre dans cet vie, sauve moi, si tu en a envie….

Je crois que je vais partir sur des lieux more vers des endroits, des endroits lunaires….

-non, ne fait pas ça Duo !

-Heero ?

-non te drogue pas, ne te tue pas, je suis là !

-je croyais que …

-non Duo ne crois pas ça je t'aime….

Fin 

More...

For Nicola and Shun

Indochine for ever...


End file.
